


DARK SIDE OF THE MOON: Mujeres Robadas

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Series: DARK SIDE OF THE MOON [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Agencias de inteligencia, Agente!JaredPadalecki, Blowjobs, Gun Violence, M/M, Mención de abusos sexuales, Policia/Asesino, Shower Sex, Switching, Violencia, dirty talking, drug violence, humor negro, psicópata!JensenAckleS
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki es un agente perfecto, moralmente recto, con grandes valores, y de una oculta sensibilidad emocional. Jensen Ackles es todo lo contrario, un psicópata controlado por la agencia en la que Padalecki trabaja, encargado de eliminar aquello que agentes como Jared no son capaces de hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DARK SIDE OF THE MOON: Mujeres Robadas

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito por culpa de una imagen de Jensen en una conven con una cara de malvadillo, queríamos a un personaje que fuera picante.

 

 

Es tarde, el sol se está escondiendo en el horizonte y sus rayos tenues invaden de manera discontinua su cama, cuando su celular suena sobre la pequeña mesa caoba que está a su lado, aunque más bien cuando suena el vibrador que el condenado aparatejo trae y que en segundos llega a la conclusión que su constancia es molesta y está hecha claramente para llamar la atención de cualquiera.

 

Un suspiro abandona sus labios, porque realmente no le apetece contestar, porque es domingo y acaba de volver de un larga y difícil “trabajo”, uno que se llevó parte de sus días libres y de su cordura, porque era demasiada mierda junta en una sola situación. Pero así es su trabajo, a veces te enseña lo peor de este mundo.

 

Por eso piensa que la insistencia tiene que ser algo importante, algo que no puede esperar y eso hace que se mueva a contestar. Aunque moverse es en parte un eufemismo, porque simplemente estira su largo brazo hacia la izquierda, sin sacar su cabeza de entre las suaves sabanas, para buscar a ciegas su teléfono, dirigido solo por el no tan suave sonido que hace el vibrador.

 

Las intenciones de contestar que tiene de pronto, se sustentan en que su trabajo siempre ha sido primero, porque empezó en esto porque siempre había creído fielmente en ello, en la posibilidad de hacer un cambio, de detener la carnicería a las que a veces el mundo se asemejaba. No siempre era fácil, a veces se sentía luchando contra cosas demasiado gigantes, demasiado inalcanzables e incluso, tanto trabajo no le dejaba espacio para llevar realmente una vida, pero estaba totalmente consiente de lo que implicaba esta vida cuando la eligió.

 

Y no se arrepentía, porque aparte de tener en su opinión la motivación adecuada, siempre hacia las cosas como se las pedían exactamente, de forma correcta, porque era lo que necesitaba el mundo, muchas gentes haciendo las cosas de esa forma.

 

— ¿Padalecki?— murmuro hacia el teléfono.

 

Era su superior, sonaba tan cansado como él, pero estaba murmurando algo de una red de trata de personas y un compañero, realmente su cerebro no debía estar en las mejores condiciones para procesar información porque le tomo un buen par de segundos comprender que le estaban asignando un nuevo caso.

 

— Sé que estuviste dentro del caso Kovosky por mucho tiempo, casi tres meses y que su desarrollo fue duro para ti, como para todos los agentes que participaron en el, de hecho, había pensado en darles un tiempo a todos ustedes, pero... algo ha surgido...

 

Por supuesto, así era su trabajo. Siempre surgía algo. Siempre había alguien que salvar. Las personas que se convertían en víctimas no paraban de aparecer. Vidas felices que se quebraban frente a los ojos de las personas que las vivían. Niños que dejan de ser niños. Inocencias perdidas, derechos violados. Muertes.

 

Solo no paraban.

 

— El nombre es Kara Masinni. Es una turista italiana que se perdió hace dos días.

 

Odiaba los nombres. Internamente, odiaba a esas personas también por obligarles a saber quiénes eran y por ver en lo que se habían convertido. Odiaba los nombres, porque de pronto él se convertía en el padre, el hermano, el novio, el amigo, de una víctima que había sufrido las consecuencias de una sociedad con una enfermedad terminal.

 

Además, sabía que decir que se había "perdido”, era un pequeño gran eufemismo, las personas que quedaban atrapadas en una dinámica de trata de personas — el departamento en que se desempeñaba — eran atraídas por diferentes medios y nunca de ellos era casualidad, por el contrario, los tratantes sabían lo que hacían, identificaban a sus víctimas con antelación y sabiendo cual era la mejor forma de atraparlos.

 

— ¿Y exactamente porque necesito un compañero esta vez?

 

— Esa es la parte interesante, Kara Masinni no es cualquier turista, y no te pediría esto si no me hubieran tirado de las orejas mis superiores... — el hombre suena agotado, no es por nada, Jeffrey Dean Morgan ha visto más cadáveres de los que el siquiera puede imaginar a su edad. — ...es la hija de un diplomático, y la persona que la ha "comprado" es aparentemente un diplomático de otro país, sabes perfectamente como son estas cosas, el caso es que la extracción fue forzosa, asesinaron a los tres compañeros masculinos de Masinni, y no solo se la llevaron a ella, también se llevaron a cuatro chicas más. — nuevamente el hombre suspira, Jared Padalecki puede visualizarlo tocándose la frente. — El país es Filipinas. — los ojos de Padalecki se abren y se está sentando en la cama de un salto. — Es lejos, y estos sujetos de verdad no se andan con rodeos.

 

— Esta vez no están siendo muy inteligentes. — murmura y sabe que Jeffrey Dean Morgan quiere pensar igual, que el hecho de extraer de manera forzosa la hija de un diplomático y que su familia, tenga la idea de que el responsable es otro diplomático, no suena como si estén cubriendo sus huellas, pero lo cierto es y por eso quizás Morgan no dice nada ante su comentario, es que no necesitan esconderse, porque tienen toda una estructura político económica que va a "protegerles". Mierda, suena complicado — Entonces, al ser tan delicado ellos están poniendo un agente de su entera confianza y ustedes otro, ¿No?

 

— No. — parpadea, pensando que rayos quiere decir con eso. — Tu compañero es... del proyecto... del proyecto Morder Inc. — tan pronto como lo dijo, Jared sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, y un segundo despues, la ira le lleno. — se lo que vas a decir, y todos estos años que has trabajado para nosotros he evitado que te asocien a uno de esos "psicópatas entrenado", y te diría que tienes opción, Jared, pero... las ordenes de arriba...

 

— Mierda, sonaba mejor mi opción. — Se quejó con suavidad, haciendo que Jeffrey suspirar — Entonces, ¿Cuándo salgo hacia Filipinas? — gruño, sentándose en la cama, su cabello desordenado haciendo que perdiera un poco más los estribos cuando el espejo del frente le devolvió el reflejo. Odiaba que su cabello, estuviera fuera de su lugar.

 

— Mañana a las cinco treinta de la mañana conocerás a tu compañero, créeme, no te gustara, lo conocí hace unas horas y quise clavarle un picahielos en la cara a los dos segundos de haberlo hecho. — Le escucho maldecir, y no pudo más que sonreír abiertamente. — A las siete ya deberían estar en el aeropuerto, y a la una de la tarde aproximadamente llegaran a Filipinas, hay un hotel esperándolos, compartirán habitación, transporte, y baño. Por favor, no dejes que se te meta debajo de la piel, su enfermedad... tiende a ser contagiosa.

 

— Jeff, hombre ¿Estamos hablando de mí, recuerdas? — pregunta con una suave sonrisa, que reflejaba más resignación que cualquier otro sentimiento — De hecho tu tarjeta de cumpleaños decía al hombre más correcto  que he conocido — dice y esta vez logra sacar una risa de su jefe — En fin... ¿Exactamente dónde será el punto de reunión? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

 

— Se conocerán aquí en la oficina, para tantear el terreno, quieren que esto funcione, y quieren lo mejor de ambos  lados. — explico con voz trémula. — Sobre el nombre, algunos le llaman Alece, otros Ben, otro Jasón... Harris me lo presento como Jensen, así que seguro que ese es el nombre más cercano a su nombre real. Eso es todo.

 

— Espera, ¿Qué tanto sabe de mí? — preguntó, sintiéndose bastante incomodo con esta situación.

 

— Todo lo que este en tu expediente.

 

— Bien. Nos vemos mañana.

 

Tan pronto como cuelga la llamada, siente que su vida ha dado un brusco tan repentino de la noche a la mañana, que por poco acaba vomitando en la alfombra de su habitación, apenas llegando al baño a descargar la miserable cena que tuvo antes de dejarse caer como un peso muerto.

 

Odiaba a ese grupo de psicópatas, aunque debía admitir que generalmente hacían el trabajo más sucio de esa lucha, odiaba sus métodos, su estúpida idea de que el fin justifica los medios y la sangre que iban dejando detrás de cada una de sus acciones, un sucio rastro de muerte, que realmente odiaba.

 

Sabía que era inevitable el encontrarse con uno, y aunque los había visto en el pasillo o en reuniones de casos grandes, todos estos años Morder Inc. había sido una bala que había esquivado gracias a Morgan.

  
Ahora, tendría que enfrentarlo, y no dejaría que una de esas criaturas le cambiara.  


  


El día había llegado rápido, y con la oscuridad de la madrugada, se había dirigido a la Oficina Central de la Interpol en Washington DC, como vivía en la ciudad, había pasado más tiempo dando vueltas por la ciudad, que en llegar realmente a la oficina, evitando lo inevitable. Evadiendo la realidad que debía vivir. Llego temprano, saludando a la gente que se encontraba por los pasillos, este no era un lugar de trabajo que en algún momento estuviera vacío, siempre había gente gritando, subiendo escaleras, ascensores, azotando puertas, graznando ordenes, también gente que lloraba, reía y susurraba.

 

Era un sitio sin duda singular, muy diferente a las oficinas del FBI, donde pese a que había un constante movimiento, todo tenía una calma que causaba miedo.

 

— Hagamos esto. — se dijo asimismo, entrando en la sala a las cinco en punto de la mañana. Nadie debía estar allí, daría una buena impresión, calmaría sus nervios y actuaría como siempre lo había hecho, con respeto y honestidad.

 

Cerró la puerta tras él y se giró a la larga mesa, sorprendiéndose cuando al final de ella vio un hombre.

 

No llevaba un traje, y eso le confundió, era difícil ver a alguien que vistiera informal en este sitio, más aun ocupado una sala de conferencias principal. Tenía una elegante camisa de jean con las mangas dobladas en los codos, el cuello de esta estaba perfectamente doblado, sobre el escritorio se encontraban la piernas del hombre, usaba jeans también y las botas estaban sucias en las suelas.

 

Frunció el ceño, pensando de inmediato en desalojarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos del hombre estaban fijos en él, una mirada escalofriante que solo evito cuando un brillo plateado llamo su atención a las manos del hombre. Estaba limando sus uñas con un cuchillo.

 

— Sabía que llegarías temprano. Como siempre. Jared Padalecki.

 

Tiene que admitir que no supo que decir, sin embargo de inmediato se erguido un poco más sobre sí mismo, poniéndose totalmente recto y con ello alcanzando su máxima altura, sus ojos cafés se entrecerraron un poco desconfiado y estudiando con detenimiento al hombre frente a él, sin duda alguna solo podía ser su nuevo y "esperado" compañero.

 

— Siempre llego temprano, ¿señor...?

 

— Para las formalidades, Jared. Las detesto, casi tanto como tú odias la violencia injustificada. — Palabras textuales suyas, eso es lo que eran. Violencia Injustificada. Había sacado eso de su expediente, el cual seguramente había leído todo de pies a cabeza y memorizado cada una de sus frases. — Hermoso, pero tan patético, ¿cómo puedes dormir por las noches siendo tan ingenuo?

 

La voz del hombre era como miel, y como Morgan había dicho, era el tono de voz que jugaba con la cabeza de cualquiera.

 

— ¿Cómo puedes dormir tu si tienes las manos manchada de tanta sangre que no sabes a quién pertenece?

 

Regresa la pregunta con la misma intensidad pero con la mayor diferencia que puede mostrar, no está interesado en dejar que el otro hombre tenga ni el más mínimo indicio de que pueda afectarle, no cuando estará con él en una misión durante meses. De igual forma, lo pregunta porque está totalmente consiente, de que más de una vez esa clase de agentes, se ha llenado de sangre inocente las manos y eso, le enerva de enojo su cuerpo entero.

 

— Bebe, no me importa, por eso puedo dormir bien, envuelto en sabanas de seda, desnudo. — la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre le causa nauseas, y entiende perfectamente a Morgan con el comentario del picahielos. — No preocupes tu pequeña cabeza peluda en como duermo, mejor piensa en como dormiremos ambos en la misma habitación.

 

— No entiendo como psicópatas entrenados como ustedes tienen trabajos en cualquier parte del sistema de justicia — contesta, con todo el veneno que tiene, pasando por alto las posibles palabras aparentemente seductoras de ese hombre.

 

— Oh, vamos, ¿enfadado de que tenga un salario como el tuyo? — le cuestiono con una sonrisa que se ensancho hacia un solo lado de su rostro. — No te preocupes, bebito, se como hacer mi trabajo, se como hacerlo bien. — se puso de pie, y Jared no retrocedió un ápice cuando empezó a avanzar hacia él, aunque si chirrió los dientes cuando el asesino apoyo el cuchillo en el borde de la mesa y comenzó a arrastrarlo al mismo tiempo que caminaba.

 

— No te equivoques conmigo, también se como hacer mi trabajo — contesto, su voz totalmente firme hasta el instante mismo en que aquel hombre estaba totalmente en frente de él, casi intercambiando alientos,

 

— Eres caliente, ¿sabes? Del tipo de hombre con el que me encanta fornicar. — Los ojos del hombre van de su rostro hasta abajo, deteniéndose en su entrepierna, ha dejado el cuchillo encajado en la mesa, y por eso que el movimiento siguiente lo sorprende.

 

Golpea con fuerza la mano del hombre, apartándola de su entrepierna, sabe que se está poniendo de rojo —bien sea de ira o de vergüenza, no le importa— y que va a decir algo, pero entonces el hombre está riendo.

 

— Lo siento, ¿no te gusta que te toquen no? O al menos eso deduzco, no relaciones en años, ni una novia, novio, ni siquiera mención de una pareja en el pasado.

 

— No digas estupideces — gruño, sonrojado, su voz tembló un poco aún sin identificar exactamente porque — Ese no es tu maldito problema y si vuelve a tocarme agente... si... vuelve, si... — dice y se detiene, respira,  este no es él,  no pierde el control tan fácilmente,  pero ese hombre tiene algo extraño que parece sacarle de las casillas con facilidad. — Por favor, le pido de la manera más atenta respete mi espacio físico,  más si vamos a ser compañeros.

 

— Esta bien, pero tendré que alejarme mucho para esquivar al elefante que estas escondiendo en tus pantalones. — mira la entrepierna de Jared y sonríe. — Wow, no puedo...

 

— Vete a la mierda — dice, sonrojado, pero negándose a dar un paso hacia tras y cederle terreno a ese hombre sobre su propio cuerpo — Volvamos al trabajo ¿Cuál es su nombre?

 

— Puedes llamarme lo que quieras. — toma su cuchillo, girándose a la puerta cerrada y sonriendo.

 

— Preferirá saber cuál es su nombre y no llamarle simplemente agente.

 

— Llámame... — le mira a los ojos de nuevo, haciéndole notar a Jared porque la mirada le hace sentir incómodo. Este hombre no parpadea. —...llámame Jensen

 

— Jensen — repite con suavidad, sus ojos cafés a diferencia de los verdes, parpadeando un poco — Empezamos con el pie izquierdo por los modales que tiene, pero mucho gusto — dice y extiende su mano, esperando que el otro hombre la estreche

 

— Odio las formalidades. — se gira, dándole la espalda a Jared y dejándolo con la mano extendida. — Por cierto, mejor te aflojas esa corbata.

 

Solo pudo murmurar un imbécil que no llego realmente a escucharse mientras caminaba hacia una de las sillas del despacho y se sentaba con un suspiro, a esperar que Morgan apareciera — ¿Cómo porque debo aflojar me mi corbata?

 

— Esta demasiado apretada.... Deberías relajarte un poco. — Desde su posición, se niega a verlo, pero le escucha sentarse, y colocar de nuevo sus pies sobre la mesa. — Entonces, ¿Capturaste a Nevar? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

 

— Con esto — dice señalando su cabeza — Además de un poco de fuerza, es decir estrategia — dice y sonríe con tranquilidad — ¿Eso estaba también en mi expediente o hiciste investigación extra Jensen?

 

— ¿Nunca has leído tu expediente? — le pregunto el hombre al otro lado de la sala. — Este todo allí, aunque ese caso realmente no está muy bien reseñado, muchos dicen que es mentira que lo hiciste.

 

—Muchos que dicen eso son quienes no pudieron capturarle — responde, altaneramente.

 

— Genial, eres bueno en tu trabajo, en lo que haces, pero vas a estancarte... te vas a estancar de tal forma que no vas a poder ni contigo mismo. Las cosas hechas por el camino del bien a veces no son las reales. — eso le sorprendió, pero antes de que pudiera replicar algo, la puerta de la oficina estaba abriéndose.

  


 

 

 

Tercera clase.

 

¿Acaso estaban jugando con él? ¿En serio?

 

Intento mover sus rodillas, pero no solo se pegaron contra el asiento de adelante, sino que le dio con el zapato en su retroceso forzoso a Jensen Ackles, como Danneel Harris, jefa del programa Morder Inc. en Estados Unidos le había dicho que le podía llamar; le vio rechinar los dientes y lanzarle una mirada que mataría a cualquiera.

 

— ¡Que haces! — gruño, aunque su voz sonó algo alta, sinceramente, con la cantidad de ruido en el avión hubiera sido algo difícil de escuchar sino hubiera estado sentado a su lado. — Encógete como todo el mundo. — le espeto, colocándole una mano en el pecho y tirándolo contra el asiento.

 

Le hubiera dicho algo, pero con el movimiento, el suéter de Ackles se abrió hasta la mitad, dejando ver su piel que se le antojaba suave, llena de pecas, y apetitosa, pero ese sentimiento paso rápido cuando sintió algo punzante en tu costado.

 

— Como no me dejes dormir te apuñalare.

 

— Maldito psicópata — dice, esta vez en el perfecto volumen para que Jensen pueda escucharle, pero en vez de tomárselo como un insulto los labios de Jensen se curvaron en una sonrisa que si le preguntaran definiría como sádica y el cuchillo de presiono un poco más contra su costado — ¿Cómo lograste meter un arma aquí? — gruño, descartando su pregunta de inmediato al agregar — Olvídalo, más bien, no soy tan pequeño como tú... por eso estoy incómodo.

 

— Si quieres puedes colocar tus piernas sobre mí. — le ofrece, y la mirada en él es verdaderamente la de un asaltante sexual en potencia. — al menos coloca una de tus rodillas sobre mí, prometo que no te tocare. — mentira, ¿pero que opción tendría? — te ayudara...

 

— Mmmm — murmura, mientras frunce un poco los labios un poco — Esta bien — acepta algo incómodo, pero realmente sentía que no tenía ninguna opción de entrar realmente en su asiento y por eso, por esta vez, maldijo ser tan alto.

 

Le dolía absolutamente todo, hasta su alma, cuando bajo por el puente del aeropuerto, le dolía la cabeza, el cuello, sus maltrechas piernas. Además, tenía la espinita clavada en su costado de que el asesino había logrado dormir al menos unas cuatro horas, y el resto la había pasado leyendo un libro en francés sobre una niña que tenía pasiones secreta por sus padres, y solo sabía eso porque había estado leyéndolo junto con el asesino, mientras intentaba buscar la comodidad.

 

Filipinas no era el país más elegante en el que había estado, pero si uno de los más ruidosos, el Aeropuerto Nino Aquino era probablemente una de las mejores estructuras del país. Para ser un país que era considerado como "vacacional", tenía mucha vida e historia que merecía ser apreciada.

 

Estaban en Manila, la capital del país donde se ubicaba el aeropuerto, pero necesitaban movilizarse a Pagarían, una península al sur del país.

 

Esto solo significaba una casa.

 

Tenían que coger otro avión.

 

No pudo evitar que un puchero se formara en su rostro, no creía realmente que pudiera soportar otro vuelo, no con lo entumecido y cansado que estaba su cuerpo. Además algo le hacía sospechar, que al ser un vuelo a lo interno del país, los aviones no serían exactamente los mejores, al menos en espacio, maldijo el hecho de que quizás de nuevo debía poner al menos una de sus piernas sobre Ackles, que cuando giro a la izquierda descubrió que le miraba con una sonrisa claramente burlona y se dio cuenta que era, por su puchero.

 

— Ser grande a veces es incómodo, aunque pensé que solo era incómodo para que el recibía. — le dijo, cruzándose de brazos mientras devolvía su mirada al puente donde las maletas giraban, llevaban unos diez minutos esperando a que las maletas de ambos aparecieran.

 

— Claro que no — no tiene ni energías para indignarse de la constante referencias sexuales que hace el hombre a su lado — s incómodo para muchas cosas y no siempre, las personas están dispuestas al ver el tamaño — dice y maldice haber llevado la conversación en esa línea. Parece que su cerebro tampoco está en las mejores condiciones.

 

— ¿Entonces por eso no fornicas a menudo? — los dientes le rechinan solos al escucharle decir esa palabra. — y o estaría dispuesto a que me des duro por el culo con tal de que me dejes joderte el tuyo.

 

— No molestes — gruño, pero no lo hizo con la fuerza y molestia que debería y no era exactamente por el cansancio, sino porque las palabras de Jensen sí que le habían afectado un poco. Despues de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había dejado llevar completamente y no había que negar que el hombre a su lado era irremediablemente sexy — Debemos llegar lo más proponte posible, que atrasa las malditas maletas.

 

— Te quejas por todo.

 

Pagarían es una ciudad costera, por eso lo primero que ven desde el aire es el inmenso mar, piensa en que sería genial si pudiera sentarse a tomar el sol aunque sea unos minutos, sentir como el aire salado se pega a su piel y llega a sus pulmones, si, sería feliz y se quitaría mucha de la tensión que tiene encima.

 

Son pasadas las cuatro de la tarde cuando llegan al horrible hotel, algo tan tenebroso que le da hasta terror atravesar las puertas, y no le sorprende en nada ver que el asesino simplemente entra, sin pensárselo demasiado, hablando por teléfono con Harris para informarle que han llegado.

 

La habitación no es mejor que el exterior, pero al menos huele limpio. Son dos camas y un baño, y para su alivio la ducha es muy pequeña como para que el imbécil intente hacer algo con él, de hecho, el baño es muy pequeño.

 

Jensen Ackles tira sus maletas en la cama más cercana a la puerta y se sube a ella sin pensárselo dos veces, mientras continua hablando por teléfono del caso.

 

Por su parte, se deja caer en la suave cama con un suspiro, su cabello se ha desordenado un poco y con el  reflejo del viejo televisor que la habitación tiene se lo arregla, antes de levantarse de nuevo abrir su maleta, saca su portátil personal y la deja en la cama, tiene que colaborar las direcciones que tienen que ir al siguiente día, para tratar de reconstruir el último día en que la víctima y ver si encuentran alguna pista relevante. De igual forma eso les ayudara a ampliar la lista inicial de nombres que tienen, les espera un día largo y no sabe cómo se tomara la gente cuando vean sus credenciales.

 

O cuando viera a quien le acompañaba.

 

Esto sería una pesadilla trabajar con este hombre, ¿cómo esperaban que lo hiciera?

 

Si, sabía que Jensen no serviría para el trabajo de campo, y que probablemente no saldría a trabajar hasta que el tuviera una pista solida sobre el caso, donde pudiera "golpear" a los traficantes directamente.

 

— Cariño, voy a salir un rato, no me esperes despierte.

 

— ¿Vas... vas a salir? — pregunto de un pronto a otro, Jensen había logrado captar su atención de inmediato con esas suaves palabras — No me digas que eres de esos que aprovechan los viajes de trabajo para el placer...

 

— ¿Acaso tu no? — el otro agente parecía divertido. — Cariño, debes divertirte un poco, o vas a arrugarte como un vegetal podrido, de hecho, borra eso que dije, lo que quiero decir es, si no la metes, se te encogerá. — se rio, buscando en sus maleta por algo que Jared no pudo ver. — En fin, llámame si quieres que te folle.

 

— No va a pasar — dice, dejándose caer en la cama para empezar a sacra su ropa y acomodarla en cada uno de los estantes del ropero — No mesclo lo laboral, con lo personal, gracias.

 

— Eso han dicho todos los agentes a los que me he follado.

 

Jared quiso ir tras él y meterle en su rubia cabeza que no iba a suceder no importara cuanto insistiera, pero se contuvo de quedar como un maniático —cosa que nunca había sido—, continuo ignorando al asesino hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse tras este, dejándole solo en la habitación.

 

Soltó el aliento que estaba reteniendo y con él, un poco de la molestia que sentía, no se percató hasta ese instante que el carbón se había ido sabiendo que tenían una lista enorme de lugares que revisar e intuía que perdería su tiempo si decidía recordándoselo, los tipos como él mira daban a las personas de su división como quienes se encargaban de la investigación y ellos, específicamente de la acción.

 

Tenía que admitir que aunque algunos casos, era realmente de esa forma, no era su situación, él era realmente bueno en los dos, pero eso no le había salvado de que Ackles pensara lo contrario y le dejara para ir a follar a algún lugar de mala muerte.

  
— Te odio un poquito.

 

 

Despertó tan pronto como sintió el aroma a café colarse por su nariz, gruño y se removió, dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormido con la misma ropa con la que había viajado y que solo se había quitado un zapato, abrió sus ojos para notar que había una taza de plástico frente a él de donde venía el café, intento alcanzarla, pero esta se alejó de él, haciéndole lloriquear.

 

De verdad necesitaba esa copa de café para poder sentirse vivo de nuevo. Porque si de algo estaba seguro es que no era humano.

 

— Bebe, bebe, despierta, despierta... — la odiosa voz le recordó que no estaba solo, y abrió sus ojos un poco más para ver al asesino que le habían colocado como acompañante sonreírle. — ...si no lo haces, tocare ese enorme pene que tienes...

 

— Vete a la mierda.

 

Intento de nuevo alcanzar el café que Jensen sostenía, solo para que este riera como si aquello fuera divertido y se alejara un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que su cuerpo, en busca de cafeína le siguiera levantándose un poco y otro poco, sus cuerpos estaban de un pronto a otro muy cerca, mucho.

 

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo enorme que luce cuando esta levantado? — Se sonroja de inmediato, tomando una almohada y colocándosela sobre la entrepierna mientras le quitaba el café de las manos. — Bien, como quieras, solo quería decirte que ya tengo el local donde retienen a las chicas antes de la venta.

 

— ¿Como? — pregunto luego de suspirar de gusto cuando el líquido negro bajo por su garganta — Pensé que habías salido a divertirte anoche, no a trabajar.

 

— Me divertí... ya que me rechazaste, pero tampoco es que vaya a pasar toda la noche follando, me gusta que el sexo sea rápido e intenso. — le dijo mientras se movía a su cama, sentándose en ella para tomar de su propio café.

 

— Perfecto, eso nos ahorra tiempo, solo si estas totalmente seguro de que la fuente d ella información es confiable — se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que no había agradecido por el café — Uh... gracias por esto, dame unos minutos y podemos irnos.

 

— ¿Qué? Ah, claro, y haz tu trabajo de campo, no te preocupes...

 

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto con una sonrisa. — ¿Poco acostumbrado a que te den las gracias sinceras?

 

— Si, ustedes suele pensar que somos una especie de hombre de las cavernas que va blandiendo su mazo contra las cabezas de otras personas.

 

Por un segundo, admite que se sintió un poco culpable por lo que significaban esas palabras, si se ponía a pensar en ello, era cierto que por una o dos experiencias que había tenido con el departamento de Jensen, había generalizado que a todos les faltaba un tornillo o dos y que quizás ello le había llevado a no darle una oportunidad al hombre frente a él. Pero también sabía que Jensen tampoco había dado esa oportunidad, comportándose como un engreído psicópata desde el inicio.

 

Pero de alguna forma supo que Ackles no quería ninguna emotiva y estúpida respuesta para ello, no parecía ser una persona que hablara de cómo se sintió, así que sonrió divertido, aun mas cuando noto la confusión en el otro rostro.

 

— No te imagino con ropa de cavernas, te verías raro. — molesto, dando otro sorbo a su café.

 

— Me daré un baño hombre y buscare algo casual, creo que no es bueno llamar la atención desde el inicio.

 

— Bebe, luzco caliente usando cuero. — murmura, seguro de no haber sido escuchado mientras veía a Padalecki buscar su toalla y sus utensilios de limpieza, que no era más que un jabón y su cepillo. — compre algo de shampoo para tu cabello de princesa y gel de baño, en caso de que quieras usarlos.

 

— Mi cabello de princesa te lo agradece — responde, mientras antes de entrar al baño.

 

—¿Te importa dejar la puerta abierta?

 

— Claro… — contesta inocentemente, empujando la puerta con suavidad.

 

No es capaz de ver como la sonrisa de Jensen se extiende por todo su rostro con su respuesta.

  


  


Estaba molesto, tenían a una víctima en el hospital no solo por las heridas previas al rescate, sino porque a Jensen Ackles se le había hecho una buena idea pegarle un tiro para poder dar con uno de sus captores.

 

Las cosas habían ido mal, tan tranquilas se habían presentado en el segundo día, que para hoy, el séptimo día en Filipinas, se sentía unos años más viejo. La investigación inicial le había llevado a un edificio a las afueras de la ciudad donde había visto un montón de sujetos salir y entrar, el trabajo de espionaje había sido efectivo, y para la noche tenia a Inteligencia trabajando en el lugar, usando satélites para intentar dar con entradas y salidas viables.

 

Esa parte había sido sencilla.

 

La difícil había sido penetrar en el área. Encontrar a los vendedores, los contactos, y sobretodo, lidiar con el demonio que le habían asignado como compañero, que estaba encantado de que hubieran llegado a la misma conclusión con respecto al lugar de reclusión de las víctimas.

 

Ahora, la parte donde todo se fue como se dice popularmente a la muerda, fue cuando empezaron a barajar las posibilidades que tenían para ingresar, antes de que los tratantes se dieran cuenta de que estaban siendo vigilados y decidieran desaparecer. Era algo sumamente posible, teniendo en cuenta que siempre había uno o dos infiltrados en la política y aunque le gustaría admitir que al nivel que ellos estaban, nadie podría llegar y jugar entre ambos bandos, sabía que era una posibilidad.

 

Pero él no quería simplemente entrar, quería hacerlo en el momento justo en que pudiera sacar a las victimas lo más íntegramente posible, aun no tenían idea de cuantas eran, en qué condiciones se encontraban y aun peor, cuantos tratantes habían dentro. Solo tenían una idea bastante segura de lo armados que estaban.

 

Pero el tiempo corría y Jensen Ackles, no tenía precisamente paciencia.

 

Mucho menos cuando uno de los tratantes le puso en bandeja de plata la oportunidad de entrar, cuando el pobre imbécil salió a fumar.

 

Entonces, fue cuando pudo ver en acción lo que tanta gente comentaba de este tipo de agentes, violentos y rápidos, los asesinos eran, a su modo de ver, maquinas altamente entrenadas para matar que habían nacido de esa forma. Porque lo que Jensen Ackles hizo al entrar, no podía siquiera describirse.

 

Se sorprendió, a medida que avanzaba tras el agente, sosteniendo su arma en una mano, como había un certero disparo en la cabeza de cada uno de los tratantes, algunos de ellos lucían más bien como clientes, pero pese a sus elegantes trajes, le había disparado también.

 

El solo hecho de verle en acción le había hecho reconsiderar la efectividad de estos sujetos, pero sus dudas fueron momentáneas, porque él creía en que todos, no importara cuales fueran los crímenes, merecían una oportunidad de ser juzgados efectivamente.

 

Pero fue justamente momentánea, porque cuando Jensen entro de la forma en que lo hizo, le siguió en automático, con su arma en alto, cubriendo sus espaldas, no compartía la manera en que lo hizo, de hecho pudo haber matado a algún testigo clave que podía darles una idea para atrapar a toda la red, pero nada de eso importaba cuando su compañero necesitaba apoyo e incluso, tuvo que disparar dos veces, a ahombres que en un segundo piso, iba a disparar al rubio.

 

Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que había trabajado con un compañero al que tuviera que cubrirle las espaldas, usualmente era el quien iba al frente con un equipo SWAT detrás resguardando su integridad física; pero esta vez, mirar a Ackles, de verdad observarlo como había evitado hacer estos días, le daba una idea de lo que era el trabajo en equipo, aunque el mismo quisiera meterle un golpe en la cara por ser tan impulsivo y por posiblemente joder la misión entera actuando tan temerario.

 

Comprendió que, cuando Ackles se giró para verle a los ojos, este no había tenido quizás nunca el apoyo que él le estaba dando, y la sonrisa suave en su rostro hizo que su corazón se encogiera. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo por este sujeto? ¿De verdad era simpatía? Quizás si, quizás no. Joder, con tan pocos días, se había dado cuenta de que Jensen era un pervertido mal hablado que no dejaba de sexual izarlo todo, pero que el maldito sabía hacer bien su trabajo, no bebía alcohol lo suficiente como para volver apestando a él, y siempre que salía a tener sexo con algún extraño, tomaba una ducha antes de siquiera hablarle. Era eficiente a la hora de hacer su trabajo, sin sentir ningún tipo de miedo, pasaba la noche internándose en calles oscuras y escuchando conversaciones susurradas, todo lo que a Sam le tomaba una tarde o dos de investigaciones, charlas y excavar en el aire, este hombre lo conseguía con solo unas horas nocturnas.

 

No tenía miedo.

 

Y le respetaba, pero entonces ocurrió el incidente.

 

Rehén.

 

Odiaba cuando había rehenes. Odiaba aún más cuando los criminales usaban a los rehenes como escudo humano.

 

Eso le hizo dudar y detenerse a pensar cual era el mejor curso de acción a seguir. La chica estaba asustada, sus ojos verdes, algo grandes, estaban abiertos del miedo y dejaban que las lágrimas resbalaran con firmeza por su rostro manchado de lo que supone eran fluidos sexuales, sintió asco y la ira crecer en su interior.

 

Pero nada de eso le ayudaría, no cuando el cañón del arma contra el costado izquierdo de la chiquilla se dispararía de inmediato ante cualquier movimiento que el pudiera hacer, mierda.

 

Mil veces mierda.

 

Pero Jensen tomo una decisión que sí es sincero, nunca había pasado por su cabeza hasta que el rubio lo hizo.

 

Ella grito en shock, y él se abalanzó hacia adelante, tomándola en sus brazos rápidamente y verificando que la herida no fuera mortal.

 

No puede ser, no puede ser que Jensen Ackles haya hecho esto.

 

El asesino paso a su lado, disparando a cualquiera que intentara huir de ellos, solo dejando a un sujeto con vida, que ato fuertemente y coceo, lanzándolo sobre su hombro antes de llevarlo a la camioneta que rentaban, donde lo tiro. Mientras que Jared intentaba calmar a las mujeres y se contactaba con las autoridades locales y con su propia gente aquí en el país.

 

La operación había sido realizada con eficiencia y solo una chica estaba en el hospital por heridas consecuencias del enfrentamiento, el resto de las treinta chicas, serian medicamente atendida en el transcurso de la noche, y los trabajadores sociales harían la parte de investigar las historias y orígenes de cada una.

 

Para que puedan ser capaces de tras laborar su situación y reconstruir sus vidas.

 

Sabía que la acción de Jensen había dislocado tanto a todos los presentes, incluido el mismo, que había ganado segundos valiosos que aprovecho casi de manera instintiva para terminar de someter a los tratantes que aún quedaban en pie. Sabía que había sido una distracción, sabía que no había disparado a un punto vital.

 

Pero no podía evitar sentirse bastante enojado por ello.

 

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación después de una larga e infernal noche, lo más normal que podía ocurrir fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Le metió un puñetazo, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos apenas, pese a que le había dado con ganas, si, muchas ganas de reventarle el rostro. No fue sorpresa que recibiera una risa por parte del asesino.

 

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — gruño, su pecho se elevaba un poco y bajaba apenas segundos despues, su respiración estaba claramente agitada de la ira que sentía en que cuerpo — ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando Jensen?

 

— Estaba haciendo lo que me enviaron a hacer. Incluso obtuve algo de información mientras te hacías tu papeleo ya que nuestra víctima no estaba entre las chicas que rescatamos, necesitamos seguir buscando, así que nos ahorre tiempo realmente.

 

— Le disparaste a una víctima de trata Jensen, una víctima que se supone debemos proteger, maldita sea ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado desde que la captaron? — gruñe, escupe más bien cada palabra — Mierda, maldito infeliz — dice y está enojado tan enojado porque sabe que era la única opción en aquel instante y ambos lo saben.

 

— Además, entraste ahí como un desquiciado loco, acabando con todo lo que se moviera sin detenerte a pensar que podían ser testigos claves para atraer al resto de la red, mierda ni siquiera pensaste que no sabíamos realmente a lo que nos enfrentábamos ¡Pudieron lastimarte, imbécil!

 

— ¿Y qué? Si me hubieran lastimado, ¿Qué? ¿Hubieras llorado como casi hiciste con la chica? ¿No lo entiendes? — parecía loco, no había otras forma de describir su pupila contraída, y como la sonrisa era más una macabra mueca que otra cosa. — Esas víctimas son un desperdicio para la humanidad, no importa lo que hagan, nunca encajaran de nuevo, nuestro trabajo no es salvarlas, es evitar que más chicas se conviertan en ellas.

 

Se quedó en silencio, sus manos se cerraron con fuerza dando forma a sus puños, mientras trataba de responder de nuevo.

 

— Tu trabajo no es determinar si pueden volver de lo que vivieron o no... Eso solo les compete a ellas, tu trabajo es salvar su maldita vida y cuidar la tuya imbécil que aunque te moleste, si, ¡Sí! me importa.

 

— Oh, lo olvido. Eres tan correcto. Por supuesto que tiene que importarte, oh, debemos alabar todos al gran Jared Padalecki, el hijo de puta ejemplar. Hice mi trabajo, no me importa lo que tu pienses o dejes de pensar, diablos, ni siquiera me importa esa chica o la víctima, o mi vida.

 

— Eso no se trata de si es correcto o no... Se trata de que eres un ser humano y mi compañero hasta nueva orden. — grazno, encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia su chaqueta, asegurándose que tenía su arma consigo, se puso el material de cuero para luego encaminarse hacia la puerta de la habitación. — Saldré un rato, nos vemos más tarde.

 

Está un poco cansado por el sueño cuando regresa, resulta que la vida nocturna de Filipinas es demasiado ruidosa para alguien que quiere escapar del mundo, pero la comida es deliciosa, incluso si no sabe que rayos está comiendo, solo es feliz masticando y adorando cada segundo de la jugosa comida.

 

Aunque cuando llega, pasadas las ocho de la mañana, está por caerse muerto cuando se fija que en su cama, si, su cama, el asesino que había dejado anoche solo, estaba acurrucado en sus sabanas, apenas cubierto, su abdomen plano, estaba cubierto con una capa transparente de lo que evidentemente era semen, y lo que tardo un poco en comprender es que los boxers que tenis puesto en realidad eran los suyos.

 

No solo se había masturbado en su cama, pero lo había hecho usando su ropa interior. Descarado.

 

— Jensen. — su voz sonó algo sospechosa incluso para el mismo, con un tono de dulzura y amabilidad claramente simulada. — Jensen. — intento de nuevo, decidiendo que para ser un agente de su calibre Ackles tenía el sueño bastante pesado, al menos eso pensó hasta el segundo en que dirigió su mano a su hombro para zarandea le y la mano de este, tomo la suya y con una endemoniada fuerza le arrojó sobre la cama.

 

— ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? — la voz ronca le hizo gemir por las intensas emociones que produjo en él, y tembló cuando observo su intensa mirada. — Te lo dije, no me toques mientras duermo.

 

— Lo olvide cuando te encontré cubierto de semen y con mis boxers… — replicó haciendo un ligero puchero. — En mi cama. — agrega totalmente indignado.

 

— Oh... si, anoche no fue una noche muy productiva. Me aburría. — ¡Eso dice! Sinceramente, Jared ya no sabe ni porque le sorprende el descaro de este hombre, y para hacerlo aún peor, Jensen se sienta sobre su entrepierna, llevando su mano a tocar el bóxer sucio que se ha colocado. — son suaves, y huelen a ti, no pude evitar meterme los dedos pensando que eras tú... — se toca la erección tempranera y sonríe. — lo hice mientras olía estos otros. — con su otra mano, extrae de debajo de Jared un par de boxers sucios, y para la consternación de Padalecki, se los lleva a la boca, chupando allí donde su polla quedaba acunada en el bóxer y por lo tanto donde su olor era más fuerte.

 

— ¿Qué... que...haces? — repite con suavidad, quizás no tan enojado o consternado como debería porque su voz es suave e incrédula,  mientras Ackles empieza mover sus caderas encima de su entrepierna sin dejar de lamer tortuosamente sus boxers — Eso no... Te dije que no mezclaba el placer con el... — se pierde, no puede terminar la frase y siente como su cuerpo reacciona. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ha tocado a alguien y que le han tocado.

 

— Te estas poniendo duro. — Sonríe como el maldito gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, una expresión malvada en su rostro que le hace estremecerse con las posibles implicaciones de ello. — Tan grande, ¿no? — Se acaricia el pecho con el bóxer sucio, hasta llevarlo dentro del otro solo que este lo usa para tomar toda la longitud de su pene y comenzar a hacer la masturbación más evidente. — Te dije que necesitabas follar.

 

¿Cómo demonios no quería que se pusiera duro?, si ahí estaba el maldito carbón en boxers, en sus boxers para ser exacto, encima de su entrepierna, moviendo sus caderas como un maldito experto y con la sonrisa, más arrogante, segura y desquiciada que había visto nunca. A lo que se sumaban unos ojos verdes con un brillo único, acompañado de una que otra peca pérdida en esa exquisita piel y el cabello, rubio apuntando en distintas direcciones,  era un pecado, un verdadero pecado.

 

— No es cierto — murmura.

 

Pero es inútil,  su miembro crece sin control y el solo puede mirar a Ackles, el suave movimiento de caderas y lamerse los labios.

 

— Intentémoslo una última vez. — dejando su miembro pulsando en los boxers de Padalecki, lleva sus pulgares a sus pezones acariciándolos para ponerlos duros. — Jodeme o déjame joderte, esta será la última vez que lo pediré, no habrá una siguiente, para eso, tendrás que suplicarme... — hizo un giro con su cadera especialmente vicioso que restregó todo el pene de Jared, haciéndolo embestir inconscientemente. —...estoy dispuesto a que me folles o a follarte como quieras, sin condón y corriéndote dentro de mí, usando mi culo como si fuera un coño de chica, todo lo que quieras, cualquier fantasía que quieras.

 

— Infeliz — murmuró, aunque fue más un jadeo desesperado lo que escapó de sus labios, aquellas palabras y aquellas caderas, están nublado la parte racional de su cabeza, quizás por ello se incorporó un poco, apenas lo suficiente, para atrapar los labios de Ackles en un hambriento beso, estaba tan caliente, tan jodidamente caliente que casi se sentía derretir cuando sus lenguas empezaron a enredarse y tragarse entre sí.

 

— Lo sé... — consigue pronunciar dentro de la boca de Padalecki, sujetando su largo cabello con fuerza con una mano y su barbilla con la otra para poder profundizar aún más el beso. La saliva de Jared sabe también como su olor corporal impregnado en sus boxers, olor y sabor que Jared mismo puede probar en la boca de Ackles.

 

Las manos del asesino están pronto ocupándose de su ropa, quejándose de la enorme cantidad que lleva puesta encima, e intentando quitársela con la mayor rapidez posible para poder estar piel contra piel. Mientras Jared, ha llevado su mano a  acariciar la entrepierna de su amante, retirando el bóxer suelto dentro de este, y bajando el otro lo suficiente para dejar a la vista el grueso pene.

 

— Me tocas como si quisieras tenerme dentro, rompiendo tu dulce culito...

 

— Joder, es que ha pasado tanto tiempo — dice y cuando se lame los labios con deseo, Jensen sonríe,  sonríe porque siente que ha despertado a una bestia dormida y no puede estar más caliente por eso, quizás por ello gruñe cuando nota como Jared le toca, llenándose las manos de líquido pre seminal que después lame y lame, lame tortuosamente lento.

 

— ¿Por qué no la pones en tu boca? — tira la camisa de Padalecki al suelo, dejándolo con su pecho al descubierto, eso bonitos pezones marrones pidiendo ser mordisqueados. — No sabes cuánto he fantaseado esta semana con ver tu boca llena de mi pene... esos bonitos labios rosados besando mi virilidad, y esa expresión de chico insaciable en tu hermoso rostro...

 

— Toda la semana, toda la semana has pasado nada más que tentándome.

 

En un movimiento para nada sorpresivo, al menos para Ackles, Jared esta ahora encima de su cuerpo, sin embargo si siente con placer retorcido la fuerza del hombre a su lado que le ha golpeado contra la cama salvajemente para empezar a besar después todo su pecho, hasta seguir bajando y bajando, besando cada rincón al que tienen alcance —  Claro que voy a ponerla en mi boca y chuparte, un poco... un poco

 

— ¿Solo un poco? — pregunta, temblando cuando Padalecki lame el contorno de su entrepierna, allí donde sus muslos se unen a su cadera. La tentación de pellizcar más sus pezones le obliga a tomarlos entre sus dedos y retorcerlos. — vamos, hazlo, chúpamela, métela en tu boca... — su miembro expulsa liquido claro que chorrea por todo esto, mostrándole a Padalecki lo genuinamente excitado que esta.

 

Un bramido prácticamente animal abandona sus labios cuando Jared lame sin previo aviso su punta, dios, sus labios se pegan a su piel y su sí onanismo como si no pudieran hacer otra cosa, haciendo que sus caderas empujen,  deseando entrar silo un poco más.  Padalecki le deja, su boca se abre sumisa y deseos ha,  puede sentirlo.

 

— ¡oh joder, tu boca es el cielo! ¡Como tragas, cariño! — jadea, llevando una mano a la cabeza de Padalecki cuyas mejillas están huecas de lo fuerte que le está chupando, su lengua jugando con el miembro dentro de su boca, tocando todos sus puntos débiles. — oh si... quería esto tanto, ponerte de rodillas y joderme tu boca rosada hasta que mi corrida llenara tu estomago...

 

Sus palabras parecen volver un poco loco a Jared, que dejando ir su boca totalmente hacia abajo, le sacude de pie a cabeza, más por la cantidad de tiempo que es capaz de mantener su boca ahí... ahí donde el fino hilo entre la cordura y la locura es tan delgado, donde su cabello corre el riesgo de enredarse con el vello púbico de su amante.

 

— ¡joder, Jared! ¡Joder! — grita sin ninguna vergüenza, los dedos de sus pies encogiéndose hacia dentro mientras siente como más liquido brota de su pene y se va a la garganta de Jared, su polla parece que se está haciendo agua dentro de esa sumisa boca que comienza a joderse con embestidas cortas, sin querer que el agente se aleje siquiera un poco de su pulsante virilidad. — oh joder cariño, tu boca es perfecta, sabes cómo volver a un hombre loco, mereces que te jodan esa boca a diario... tanto talento no puede desperdiciarse...

 

En algún momento, cuando decide bajar su rostro y sus ojos se encuentran con los ajenos, sin dejar de impulsarse un segundo, decide que le gusta lo que mira, esa expresión insalvable y rota de placer, desquebrajada en cada instante que él se empuja y se falla en toda su perfecta y exquisita boca.

 

— Si, bebe, tanto tiempo sin que hicieran esto te ha hecho olvidar lo bien que se sentía, pero ya no tienes de que preocuparte, cuando quieras, me tendrás a mí, me jodere tu boca, te daré el placer de sentirse como una putita.

 

El orgasmo le golpea con esas palabras, se corre en esa suave y caliente boca, con la satisfacción de llenarla de semen hasta que esté baja un poco por las comisuras de los labios de un desorientado Jared, que mientras él se retira un poco lame cada gota de semen que se haya quedado entre ambos y el su miembro.

 

— ¿quién carajos lo habría pensado? — masculla entre dientes, su cabeza enterrada en la almohada y respirando como si hubiera estado corriendo por horas y su cuerpo no pudiera más. — por todo lo que considero sagrado, esto... ha sido realmente bueno...

 

— ¿Sí? — Pregunta Jared, incorporándose un poco, su cabello desordenado, sus labios manchados y rojos, le dan un aspecto exquisito, caí no puede esperar a ver como se ve después de follar — Había pasado mucho importante desde que...

 

— ¿desde qué te jodieron la boca? — extiende sus manos, tomando a Padalecki de sus mejillas y llevándolo a su altura para besar sus maltratados labios, chupando cualquier resto de su semilla que haya quedado en él. — déjame adivinar, desde la universidad nadie la usaba como lo hice yo...

 

— Un poco cerca, si — admite algo avergonzado,  pero se está distrayendo por la facilidad con la que Jensen le besa, abriendo sus labios, lamiendo un poco ahí en el labio inferior hasta que abre su boca sumisa a cada movimiento.

 

— Mmmm cerca... — repite, adorando la boca que le ha traído tanto placer. — Conmigo no tendrás que preocuparte, no te juzgare... — le dijo, peinando su largo cabello hacia atrás, continuaba besándolo mientras que con su mano derecha buscaba la erección de Padalecki, que prácticamente nadaba en liquido pre seminal dentro de sus boxers. — te jodere tu rica boquita con mi pene cuando quieras que lo haga...

 

El lloriqueo suave que Jared dejo escapar cuando encontró su miembro viajo por toda su cuerpo hasta hacer que su propio miembro se moviera interesado sin importar que  acabara de terminar y de tener un orgasmo arrollador. — ¿No? ¿No vas juzgarme pese a cuanto me encanta esto? — preguntó, arreglándoselas para subirse a las piernas de su acompañante, sin dejar de compartir besos perezosos pero calientes.

 

— Claro que si, ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte? — se río, abriendo los pantalones de Padalecki y sacando su polla. — mm, enorme.

 

— Oh joder, tu mano... joder — responde dejando su cabeza caer hacia atras cuando Ackles juega con la punta de su polla, apretando con ganas mientras parece de repente fascinado con su largo cuello — Dios Jensen... — gruñe empujando hacia la mano que le acaricia.

 

— Mi nombre suena tan bien en tus labios. — dijo con suavidad acariciando el cabello de Padalecki, rozando con su nariz el ancho cuello, y causando más temblores en el gigante. — delicioso, tanto tu piel como tu pene se me antojan apetitosos... tu olor, tan masculino... — sin descanso, frotaba con fuerza el miembro de Padalecki, sus dedos asfixiando el largo y grueso mástil, haciendo al alto lloriquear.

 

— Jensen, Uhhaah, Ahhh ¡Jen! — lloriquea, su voz se quiebra un segundo en el que Jensen afloja su agarre y  deja que mueva sus caderas contra él sin detenerle un segundo, se siente tan libre con ese pequeño gesto que empuja con más ganas evitando quedarse mirando demasiado tiempo a Jensen, porque se siente vulnerable, por todo lo que expresa su rostro — Joder... tan delicioso.

 

Ackles está fascinado con el movimiento de esas caderas, y se lame los labios pensando lo que sería tener ese gordo miembro follandose su culo. Increíble, es todo lo que puede pensar al ver lo concentrado que esta Padalecki, follandose su mano, la exoticidad del momento hace que este duro de nuevo.

 

— Oh, bebe... ¿Quieres correrte así? ¿O quieres que te de mis dedos en tu hoyito antes?

 

— Quiero... quiero tus dedos hasta el fondo de mi hoyito… — dice y sus manos toman el rostro de Ackles de un pronto a otro, solo para tener acceso a su boca y asaltarla, hasta que la lengua se está deslizando entre ambos y el sonido es obsceno. — Quizás tu gruesa polla, joder, llenándome completo.

 

Por supuesto que va a darle lo que pide, joder, no tiene que pedirlo dos veces, no cuando es todo lo que ha deseado Ackles desde que le vio en aquella sala de conferencias, portándose como un niño correcto y ofendido por su presencia, un niño que no se rompía ante nada... pero claro, ese mismo niño no le conocía, no conocía su manera de actuar y como podía metérsele a la gente por debajo de la piel, especialmente cuando le fascinaban tanto como Jared Padalecki.

 

Masajeando todo su cuerpo mientras lo tiraba contra la cama, termino por desvestirlo, dejando sus largas piernas desnudas, y sus pies en iguales condiciones cuando le quito los calcetines y zapatos, tirándolos a un lado, le estiro en las sabanas, colocando esos gruesos brazos sobre su cabeza, y sus piernas abiertas.

 

— ¡Finalmente! — Exclamo, sus manos tumbando de anticipación cuando tomo esos muslos bronceados, haciendo a Jared gemir de dolor cuando se dedicó a dejar marcas rojizas gracias a sus afiladas uñas.

 

— Mierda. — dice y luego ríe con suavidad, por la forma en que Ackles está sobre él como si realmente tuviera mucho tiempo deseando esto y no entiende esa parte realmente. — ¿Qué haces Jen? ¿Te gusta marcar a tus parejas?

 

— Solo cuando sé que voy a ver esas marcas despues... — murmura, mordiendo la cadera de Jared una vez, y luego comenzando a repartir besos por todo su abdomen.

 

— ¿Y por eso dejaste una en mi cuello? — pregunta causando una risotada en Jensen, una que siente directamente contra su piel, haciéndole estremecer.

 

— Dejare una marca donde quieres que las dejes, pero te lo advierto, a Morgan no le gustara ver a su niño prodigio marcado cuando vuelvas. — toma a Jared por sorpresa cuando sus dedos, usando la sudoración de su cuerpo, acarician la entrada a ese cuerpo moreno. — incluso puedo cortarte.

 

— Exagerado. — dice y su voz se corta un poco, de la sensación que le recorre cuando ese dedo empieza a fritas con insistencia — Y no, estoy infinitamente caliente, no suicida, no me gustas las cortadas.

 

— Tomare eso como nota para futuras interacciones contigo... — le besa, y se siente muy raro, porque es un beso diferente, es suave, aun lleno de saliva, mucha saliva, que brota de su boca cuando Ackles lame su paladar. Le deja jadeando, casi lloriqueando al verse negado más placer de besarse tan sensualmente, no sabe que es lo que pretende el asesino —joder, ¿había olvidado ese detalle a propósito? A estas alturas poco podía importarle—, pero abre sus piernas cuando le ve meterse entre ellas, tomando sus glúteos con firmeza y empujándolo hacia arriba.

 

La saliva se desliza entre sus glúteos, llenando su entrada de la sustancia, mojando hasta la cama con el flujo continuo de esta, el aire frio le hace contraer los músculos de su esfínter, su entrada obscenamente mojada a la vista de Jensen Ackles.

 

Ha empezado a suspirar de nuevo, ha empezado a derretirse en las manos ajenas de nuevo, no puede evitarlo, Jensen lame el contorno, lame hasta que está más y más mojado, para después pegar su lengua en el centro y succionar en el preciso jodido momento en que su entrada palpita.

 

— Joder, eres bueno... joder, Jen — un pequeño grito abandona sus labios, cuando la pinta del dedo del rubio empieza su camino hacia dentro, esta tan jodidamente apretado, ambos lo saben.

 

— Sabia que no decías mentiras, pero esto es asombroso... se debe estar muy cálido aquí adentro, y con la clase de presión que vas a ejercer sobre mi pene, estoy seguro de que voy a dejar este hoyito sin usar muy cremoso... — continuo succionando los bordes, mientras agregaba un segundo dedo, haciendo Jared quejarse porque había sido muy pronto. — vamos, no eres una chica, y no eres un virgen, no voy a ser gentil.

 

— Idiota. — insulta con molestia dibujada en su rostro, porque tiene que tomar un poco más de aire. — Sé que no serás gentil, no cuando me miras de esa forma... joder...  tus deliciosa polla no es la única cosa gruesa que tienes.

 

— Por supuesto que no. — os dedos ya dejan de explorarle, ahora están completamente comprometidos con follar su culo duramente, de vez en cuando pulsando su próstata. — sostén tus piernas, ábrelas mas... — le pidió, introduciendo un tercer dedo a duras penas. — ¡si, apretado! — siseo.

 

— Infeliz. — dice y apenas logra sostener sus piernas en el aire, sin dejarlas caer sobre la cama que ya se mueve un poco por el brusco movimiento de Ackles, su entrada arde, pica, como si el lubricante improvisado que Ackles uso, apenas permitiera entrar pero no deslizarse como realmente debería. — Mierda... estoy tan apretado, pero se siente tan bien como me abres

 

— ¿Si, bebe? Bueno, supongo que estás listo entonces... — no debería ser tan sexy verle sonreír de esa forma cuando sabe que va a estar sentándose cuidadosamente por días, solo espera que este caso le tome más tiempo, porque no piensa viajar en un maldito avión con el culo ardiéndole. — se lo que estás pensando, Jay Jay, y no preocupes, tendrás tu venganza cuando me folles de la misma forma.

 

Se ríe bajito, retirando los dedos y llevándolos a su boca para chuparlos, encantando con el sabor del culo de Jared, pero aún más por la mirada de este.

 

— Tú no te guardas nada en el sexo ¿No? — inclino más sus manos, de manera que tomarán sus glúteos para abrirlos totalmente, dejando su entrada aún más abierta.

 

— ¿Para qué hacerlo? Si me excita decir las cosas, es quien soy... — se coloca sobre Jared, colocando su miembro entre los glúteos abiertos y moviendo sus caderas para frotarse contra él, la fricción es deliciosa para su miembro nuevamente duro, que no puede pensar en más que en jodersela.

 

Jared ríe y asiente, Ackles podrá ser muchas cosas, pero era claro que vivía su vida según lo que pensaba —Podrías dejar de hacer eso, vas a calentarme un poco más — dice ante la visión de Ackles acariciándose silenciosamente contra su piel, decide, soltar sus glúteos e incorporarse lo suficiente para atrapar la boca de gres os labios y enredar su pierna en la cintura de este, casi pegando su miembro a su agujero.

 

— Ya estas caliente, yo te he puesto así... — presiona la cabeza de su pene contra su la entrada, y la siente expandirse, abriéndose, preparándose para la follada que va a darle. — listo o no... Finalmente probare este dulce manjar.

 

— Suenas orgulloso. — dice, pero si iba a fregar algo más,  pero se pierde en el quejido y gruñido que Ackles da mientras se empieza a meter en él y como el aire de sus pulmones parece escasos cuando siente el dolor agudo que sigue a la acción.

 

Sabía que Jensen era grande, su propia mandíbula había quedado adolorida, pero supone que ver las dimensiones a sentirlas es algo muy diferente y su boca se abre en una "o" muda, mientras Ackles disfruta cada centímetro que logra entrar como un animal.

 

—  Maldita sea, no debí prepararte tanto, debí haberte dejado más estrecho... — se relame los labios varias veces, y la irada en sus ojos es de esa loca determinación que tenía cuando estaba disparando a diestra y siniestra a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino.

 

— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué... no estoy lo suficientemente apretado? Se queja poniendo sus manos en el los hombros de Jensen, es una posición extraña y sentir como la polla de Ackles está llenándose,  lo hace aún más.

 

— Lo estas, eres suficiente. — jadea con suavidad, sujetando con fuerza la cintura de Jared para poder respirar hondo, sus caderas enterrando su polla hasta que Padalecki puede sentir el vello de su entrepierna en su culo.

 

— Mier dad— respirar hondo en lo que máximo que puede hacer para tratar de acostumbrarse al grueso miembro de Ackles que pasa las manos por su cintura y le atrae con más fuerza a su cuerpo, que se pegan casi como si fueran uno solo — Eres enorme...

 

— Lo sé, probablemente la polla más gruesa que has tenido, ¿o me equivoco?

 

— Tampoco han sido tantas — confiesa en un suspiro. — Pero si la más gruesa.... ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué te monte, Ackles?

 

— No me tintes, porque no dudare en colocarte en mi regazo y joderte como si no hubiera mañana... — es una muy leve amenaza que le hace, antes de comenzar a moverse, haciendo a Jared desear no haber dicho nada.

 

La polla de Jensen Ackles le abre como una lanza caliente, obligando a su culo a aceptar su tamaño rápidamente, acariciando todo su esfínter y presionando su polla.

 

— ¿esto es lo que querías? ¿Esto es lo que querías tanto?

 

Jared no puede evitar jadear cada vez que la fuerza de Ackles le mueve lentamente, su voz se quiebra y el brillo de sus ojos se hace casi opaco, perdido, porque Ackles tiene mucha fuerza y está dado ahí,  en ese punto donde todo su cuerpo se estremece y es golpeado de placer. — Sí — murmura tímidamente,  pero Ackles no parece satisfecho con su baja respuesta.

 

— Dilo más alto, ¡alto! ¡Dime cuanto te gusta esto! — Le muerde nuevamente el cuello, sintiendo como poco a poco el culo de Jared comienza a ceder, a abrirse y a darle más espacio para moverse dentro de él, haciendo la penetración menos forzosa. — Cariño, dime que me necesitas...

 

En ese instante sus ojos se conectan, Jared no le gusta esta parte de sexo, no le gusta que le miren tan detenidamente, que sus miradas se encuentren cada vez que están tan dentro de él,  que su polla vibra y se moja, que su rostro se des configura de placer, que está tan vulnerable.

 

— Sí — dice más fuerte, pero no demasiado fuerte por lo que vuelve a hablar,  cumpliendo lo que le piden — Sí,  sí,  sí, yo... te necesito — lloriquea.

 

Su largo cuerpo se aferra a Jensen Ackles, se aferra con mucha fuerza, dejándose llevar por el movimiento entre ambos, la fricción en toda su piel, puede sentir como las cosas van a cambiar despues de esto, despues de haberse mostrado tan vulnerable con un hombre que podría matare en un segundo.

 

Sin embargo, no le importa.

 

Lo único en que puede pensar después de eso es en los suaves gruñidos de Ackles, que se ha quedado callado de pronto y no tiene cabeza para penar lo que significa,  no realmente cuando el placer está siendo tan increíble,  recorriendo cada hueso de su cuerpo.  

 

Casi no puede creer que sea posible que alguien pueda tocarle por todas partes de la forma en la que Jensen Ackles lo hace con él, apode sentirlo por todo su cuerpo, recorriendo su espalda, su cuello, besándole y besándole, logrando que su mente se pierda, se escape, que cualquier tensión de la noche desaparezca de un plomazo.

 

En algún momento, sus gemidos ya no son nada suaves y tímidos,  por el contrario, se escuchan por toda la habitación y en cada embestida, se desarma un poco más, un poco más en lo que parece ser una follada interminable, se maravilla, en la nube de placer que está envuelto, de la resistencia de Jensen, de la forma en que su polla le abre, una y otra vez — Oh Jen... si, si o ahhh di... dios Jen.

 

— Tu dios, bebe, quien va a darte placer cuando se lo pidas... — la voz de Ackles suena forzada, sus propios ruidos sexuales haciéndose notar, está disfrutando esto, lo está disfrutando tanto que no puede creerlo tampoco. –

 

El "Jen, Jen", se ha enganchado totalmente a su voz,  es una manta que repite en distintos tonos, llenos de placer y sorpresa, porque no recuerda nunca haber follado de esta forma, con el sudor recorriendo sus cuerpos, que se mueven por el instinto más bajo, de perseguir el placer que le da el otro hombre.

 

— Uh... tan...tan delicioso.

 

Que diría Morgan si supiera lo que está haciendo en estos momentos, joder, que diría esa agente pelirroja encargada de Jensen Ackles si les viera; aunque está seguro de que no sería la primera vez que esto ocurriera, el mismo asesino se lo había insinuado, entonces, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Ocuparía un lugar especial o simplemente sería un amante más del promiscuo agente?

 

Debió haberse reflejado algo en sus ojos, porque de pronto, el asesino estaba bajando el ritmo, su mano enredándose en su cabello que estaba tan mojado como si acabara de salir de la ducha, apartándolo de su rostro, hasta acunar su mano en la curvatura de su cráneo y tirar de el para besarle, profundo y apasionado como no se habían besado hasta ahora. Como verdaderos amantes de la vida.

 

Los ojos se le cerraron, y todo su cuerpo se relajó, ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando sintió la otra mano del asesino rodeando su miembro pulsante para comenzar a masturbarlo, jugando con su glande y provocándole espasmos involuntarios.

 

Sintió sus lágrimas asomar un poco, a su vez siente nunca sabría realmente si era de placer o de la forma en que sentía que se estaba conectando con este hombre, incluso ambas, solo sabe que el orgasmo le desquebraja en miles de piezas y le vuelve a reconstruir en el mismo instante, que el orgasmo le deja totalmente a merced de Ackles, que empuja más, como si el alcanzara la cúspide despues de que alcanzara la propia.

  


  


El agua de la ducha estaba fría, pero no le importaba, porque fuera del hotel hacía un calor infernal. Había regresado despues de una larga mañana de investigaciones y reuniones con los cuerpos de seguridad oficial del estado, y con sus propios superiores quienes habían viajado para evaluar el trabajo que habían hecho hasta ahora.

 

Siete puestos temporales de prostitución y almacenamiento de personas que habían sido arrebatadas de sus hogares o sitios de recreación y habían sido privados de sus libertades. Siete puestos, en solo cuatro días. Ha. Sin duda no lo habían logrado sin la ayuda oficial, que había intervenido cuatro, mientras ellos se habían encargado de otros tres, actuando con la violencia típica del asesino, que a medida que pasaba el tiempo bajaba de intensidad su crudeza.

 

Según las preguntas que le había hecho a Danneel Harris esta mañana, una de sus respuestas había sido algo que le había dejado estupefacto. Un hecho que el ya conocía, porque había trabajado con esta clase de personas, la diferencia era que Jensen Ackles no estaba destinado a entrar en una celda.

 

Los psicópatas como Jensen, tenían una barra de satisfacción, y para llenar dicha barra imaginaria, debían cometer atrocidades que calmaran su sed, pero cuando esa barra se llenara, serian relativamente seres que podrían llevar una vida normal.

 

Frunció el ceño, recordando como había sido cuando había despertado despues de que follaran.

 

El asesino no estaba en la habitación, de hecho, regreso bastante tarde en la noche, dándole el tiempo suficiente para que el enloqueciera por lo que había hecho, entre arrepintiéndose de haber cedido, avergonzándose de cómo se había enganchado del miembro del asesino, y maldiciendo como de querido se había sentido cuando el asesino le había besado hasta que se durmiera.

 

Todo eso se olvidó rápidamente cuando el asesino se había tirado en la cama donde había dormido las pasadas semanas, oliendo a autobús, gasolina y cuero y se había dormido sin decir una palabra.

 

No había esperado que se acurrucaran como amantes de toda la vida, compartiendo besos perezosos y sonrisas suaves e incluso tiernas, sabía lo que era el sexo casual, lo habían tenido miles de veces en las que no había pasado de ser un buen orgasmo, pero por alguna extraña razón, sabía que esta vez había sido diferente. Al menos para él.

 

Sabía que quizás también estaba un poco jodido, nadie se desempeñaba en aquello sin estar algo totalmente cuerdo, su misma madre se lo había dicho cuando le había dicho a que se dedicaría y ella había sonreído tan tristemente como en ese momento el espejo del baño le regresaba su reflejo.

 

Por eso trataba de explicarse a sí mismo que había pasado. Ackles había aparecido en un momento en el que estaba vulnerable, cansado de tantos trabajo, tanta mierda, tanto dolor y sangre... y sin duda de los pocos casos que podía cantar como exitosos en los últimos meses, todo lo que siempre era una carga socio afectiva para él.

 

Estaba vulnerable, efectivamente llevaba un par de años sin sexo, sin permitirse ni salir, reír, o llorar, perdido en una batalla que se empeñaba en librar, pero que sabía nunca ganaría, que solo podía aportar pequeños cambios.

 

Era lógico que había conectado con Ackles y si no hubiera sido con él, hubiera sido con cualquier otro. Realmente había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se había dicho eso.

 

Y aun no se lo creía realmente.

 

Miserable, así es como se sentía cuando se metió en la diminuta ducha, pegándose por vez mil la frente contra el borde de la entrada, y quejándose por ello mientras se metía bajo el agua que había dejado abierta con la esperanza de que se calentara un poco, algo imposible, porque continuaba fría.

 

Quería llorar, pero sabía que eso no resolvería nada.

 

— Encontré a Kara Masinni. — la voz de Ackles le sorprendió, estaba seguro de que había cerrado la puerta.

 

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, la sorpresa reflejada en ellos y quizás en su voz cuando hablo.

 

— ¿La encontraste? — pregunto, su vista sobre Ackles que estaba de pie apoyado en la puerta. — ¿Otro puesto temporal?

 

— Esta muerta.

 

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, desnudo como estaba abrió la pequeña y patética cortina de baño y miro a los ojos a su compañero, necesitaba ver a los ojos a Jensen, ver que no era una broma cruel lo que escuchaba en sus labios, que le creía realmente capaz de hacerla.

 

No sabía que sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, no se dio realmente cuenta de ello, concentrado en lo que había escuchado, aunque para el asesino no pasó desapercibido.

 

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 

— La encontré hace... tres días, no sé porque no podía decírtelo. — Parecía contrariado, como si estuviera enfadado consigo mismo por no haber podido decírselo antes, y eso solo hizo que las emociones en Jared Padalecki se revolvieran un poco más. — Ella y dos de sus amigas, eran luchadoras, lucharon por su libertad hasta el final.

 

Eso tenía sentido, los últimos allanamientos que habían hecho se habían dividido las tareas sin mediar palabra alguna, funcionando en automático, había escuchado alguna vez que así lo hacían los viejos matrimonios.

 

En fin, Jared se había encargado de toda la diplomacia y limpieza de los lugares, mientras que Jensen de las "bajas". Incluso recuerda dos allanamientos en los que él solo se encargó de organizar la acción a distancia, pudo haber sido uno de esos o de los otros en que habían caído en un trabajo en equipo que daba algo de miedo.

 

— ¿Cuál de ellas era...? — se refería por supuesto a cual registro de los que había leído.

 

Sí la jovencita que había muerto desgarrada y desangrada, o quizás la que había muerto a golpes, quizás la que le habían causado una sobredosis, incluso aquella que se había lanzado por una ventana con tan de abrazar la libertad así fuera muriendo.

 

— El tercero. — explico brevemente, observando como Padalecki le daba la espalda, seguramente para que no le viera llorar. — Ya le he informado a Morgan, nos vamos mañana.

 

La puerta del baño se cerró, pero Jared no pudo ver al asesino irse.

 

Lo primero que hizo fue golpear con fuerza la pared, no le importo el sonido de sus nudillos estrellándose contra las frías baldosas, no le importo en lo más mínimo, porque el dolor le hizo sentir un poco más vivo de lo que se sentía en ese momento.

 

Era una niña, de la misma edad de su hermana, que aún le gusta ver caricaturas aunque se empeñe en ocultarlo, tenía una madre y un padre a los que ahora tiene que devolver un frio cuerpo, con mas cicatrices de las que puede recordar. Era una niña que no había vivido ni la mitad de lo que debería, era una niña cuya sonrisa sería un recuerdo amargo para los suyos y él, él no había podido hacer nada.

 

De nuevo.

 

— No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Hiciste todo lo que habrías podido hacer para intentar salvarla, no podrías haber hecho más.

 

— Era una niña — es lo que responde con suavidad, dejándose caer en el frio suelo. No quiere llorar, no cuando sabe que Jensen no se ha ido, no cuando sabe que el asesino tiene toda su atención sobre él, pero no puede evitar un sollozo se escape de sus labios.

 

— Todas ellas lo fueron. — Escucha los pasos, la ropa siendo descartada, ahora el suave sonido de los pies desnudos de Jensen Ackles moviéndose en su dirección, no puede detenerle, ni siquiera cuando invade su espacio —que es realmente muy pequeño considerando el tamaño de la ducha—, no quiere que le vea así, no quiere que sepa eso que nadie conoce de él. — Salvaste muchas vidas. — le consoló, pero de alguna forma, la vida de esa chica era más importante que las otras. En la conocía, no personalmente, pero había visto su cara muchas veces, había leído su historial de vida, había hablado con sus padres.

 

Cuando la mano de Jensen toco su hombro, empezó a temblar, se sentía tan vulnerable, pero esos ojos no estaban juzgándole, cuando se encontraron. Entonces no supo que decir cuando el aire se volvió un poco más difícil de conseguir, tenía mucho miedo de que Ackles viera no solo lo vulnerable que era cuando perdía a alguien que le habían asignado y por ello se empeñaba en ser tan malditamente perfecto en su trabajo, sino que viera que quizás... quizás, se había enamorado de él.

 

— Levántate, Jared. — le ordeno, y él se forzó a hacer que sus rodillas funcionaran de nuevo para poder ponerse de pie, sintiendo como le tiemblan las piernas al hacerlo, más importante que eso, su cuerpo y el de Jensen están imposiblemente juntos. — Hey, está bien, ya te dije que no voy a juzgarte, pero ese soy yo... otras personas no serán tan gentiles. — las manos de Jensen se colocaron en sus mejillas. — No llores.

 

— Lo siento. — respondió con suavidad, su voz suena un poco avergonzada mientras baja la vista. — No me has juzgado pese al estúpido obsesivo que soy y yo... si lo hecho, lo siento.

 

No se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ese instante, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo dulce, a su propia manera, que podía ser aquel hombre que ahora levantaba su rostro con suavidad  se inclinaba para capturar sus besos en una suave caricia.

 

— Juzgas bien, no soy una buena persona, no me importan las personas, solo hago mi trabajo. — acaricio el pecho húmedo de Jared con una de sus manos mientras le besaba. — Pero te aprecio, aprecio el esfuerzo que colocas en este trabajo, aprecio la humanidad que posees para hacerlo, cuanto te involucras...

 

Sonrió con suavidad y encontró una sonrisa de vuelta en aquel rostro, una muy diferente a la que había visto todo este momento que habían pasado juntos. Comprendía un poco lo que Ackles le decía, él no le juzgaría y podía ser el mismo con el asesino, pero no podía derrumbarse así delante de otras personas, porque sobrarían quienes se aprovecharían de ello, de todo lo que era.

 

Tenía que ser más fuerte.

 

— No totalmente — y no dice más, aunque está sorprendido de lo suave y dulce que puede ser Ackles con él y se preguntó egoístamente, si sería el único en conocer ese lado del agente.

 

— Estarás en casa mañana en la noche... — le recordó, empujando a Jared hasta que lo apoyo contra la pared, apretujándolo contra esta con todo su cuerpo. — ...y yo estaré en mi celda, pensando en ti, pensando en esto, así que no arruines mi despedida.

 

— ¿Celda?— repite confundido — ¿De qué hablas?

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que duermo allí afuera? ¿Con la gente? Puedo hacerles daño... como puedo hacerte daño a ti...

 

— Eres un agente, con una gran cantidad de casos exitosos y mientras te mantengas en acción, este bien.— repite y Ackles arquea una ceja. — Leí tu expediente despues de que leíste el mío y también hice algunas averiguaciones... no me mires así.

 

— Oh, el niño necesitaba saber la verdad sobre mí, ¿o solo lo hiciste por venganza? — le pincho el estómago con uno de sus dedos. — ¿Qué más averiguaste? ¿Leíste mi comentario sobre lo mucho que me encantan los chicos grandes como tú y cuanto me gusta ponerlos sobre sus rodillas a mamar mi polla?

 

— Eso no decía — se queja con un puchero que saca una sonrisa divertida de Ackles — Y es porque necesitaba saber un poco más de ti... solo un poco

 

— Si necesitas saber sobre mí, solo entra en Ashley Madison, allí conseguirás todo lo que hay que saber realmente sobre mí. — sus manos se apoderaron de las caderas de Jared, mientras elegantemente se deslizaba el hacia el suelo, quedando frente a la entrepierna del agente.

 

Jared le miro exactamente sin comprender a lo que se refería y quizás la imagen el hombre en sus rodillas, tan cerca de su polla, le hizo desconcentrarse un poco, más por las forma en que empezó con esos gruesos labios a lamer el tronco dormido.

 

— ¿Qué tengo que saber realmente? ¿Qué tienes fetiches con personas casadas?

 

— Oh, tengo muchos fetiches, muchos, demasiados... por ejemplo, me fascinan cuando las pollas tan grandes están dormidas... es como molestar a un gigante, convencerlo de que se levante de su dueño... — succiono la punta, haciendo un sonido de gusto cuando probo a Jared. — me encanta como crecen las pollas así en mi boca.

 

— Infeliz. — dijo a la vez que suspiraba con fuerza, pero esta vez el insulto iba con una suave tonalidad de cariño que quizás no pasó desapercibida para Ackles, pero que ignoro.

 

Dejo que su cabeza girara un poco hacia atrás, solo para sentir la suavidad de los labios de Ackles contra su glande, la forma en que por momentos simplemente se frotaba y otras succionaba, le estaban endureciendo con seguridad. Eran intermitentes cosquilleos que resbalaban por todo el resto de su miembro.

 

— Sigues diciéndome eso, cariño, pero no podría ser más feliz como estoy... con una polla enorme que chupar, dime, dime cuantas personas te han tragado hasta el fondo, cruentamente cuantas veces te has sentido el rey cuando tu gordo pene está enterrado hasta estos jugosos testículos en la boca de alguien... dime sobre cuantas veces has follado una boca hasta asfixiarla...

 

— Oh dios, no... Dos, solo dos — murmura apenas, porque Ackles está mirándole directamente a los ojos y usando su lengua como un látigo que golpea una y otra vez la punta de su pene que cada vez se hace más rojo y firme, su polla reacciona a las manos de Jensen, reacciona a sus palabras, reacciona a su ferocidad.  

 

Le ve hacer un puchero, y ensuciar dicho puchero con líquido seminal que abrillanta sus labios regordetes.

 

— Esperaba que dijeras que nadie nunca lo había hecho. — dice, haciendo una mueca de tristeza que hace a Padalecki reír. — Quería ser el primero, no rías. — se queja, rozando con sus dientes el glande, ocasionando que el alto sisee y de inmediato le sujete del cabello.

 

— Joder... eres el primero en algo, pero no creo que quieras saber en qué... — dice y su risa se ahoga en un jadeo cuando Ackles vuelve a rodar su miembros con sus dientes, antes de empezar a lamer. Oh dios, que obsceno se veía pensó Jared,  esos labios cada vez más gruesos y lleno de semen, su boca cediendo a su tamaño y esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa de punto sádico mando un escalofrío por su espina dorsal que no pudo evitar disfrutar.

 

No quería que el asesino dejara de hacer eso nunca, joder, todas sus inseguridades y preocupaciones con respecto a su trabajo se desvanecían con este sujeto, ya le había pasado una vez, cuando había sido el quien había estado sobre sus rodillas, ahora que Ackles estaba allí, sentía que podía recostarse de la pared y cerrar los ojos, sin pensar en cuanto se estaba acercando a Ackles o en cómo le estaba gustando hacerlo.

 

Aunque, a decir verdad, incluso si quisiera cerrar los ojos, no lo haría, por la simple razón de que los ojos de Ackles no se apartaban de su rostro mientras comenzaba a succionar, llevando su miembro cada vez más hondo en su boca, casi podía sentir tocar la entrada de su garganta.

 

Al menos así como le tenía, no podía escucharle hablar sucio.

 

Empezó a empujar perezosamente porque la vista de esos gruesos labios expandirse y contraerse por su miembro, le pareció lo más erótico que había visto en mucho tiempo, más cuando Jensen relajo su garganta y si quería podía llegar casi hasta el fondo de esa exquisita y estrecha garganta. Pero aun sentía un poco de miedo, era muy grande y aun Ackles sabia mover su lengua, sabia nuevamente como empujarle a abandonarse al placer y por ello, empezó a empujar con más fuerza.

 

Le estaba sosteniendo de la nuca, sus dedos detrás de las orejas de Ackles mientras atraía su rostro hacia su entrepierna cada vez con menos tiempo entre embestida y embestida, podía sentir como se reducía cada vez más el espacio dentro de Jensen mientras su pene crecía y crecía, toda la sangre de su cerebro —de su órgano racional— yéndose hacia abajo, endureciéndole como roca.

 

Las manos de Jensen sostenían sus muslos, dejando marcas profundas, y cuando llevo esos hermosos labios hacia el vello de su entrepierna, las manos le apretado y el lloriqueo de este fue bastante ruidoso para alguien con la boca llena.

 

Le dejo respirar despues de eso; su polla chorreando saliva y sus propios fluidos, y la lengua de Ackles afuera de su boca.

 

— Sigue haciéndolo... — suplico con la voz irreconocible. — No necesitas... parar... solo abusa de mi boca...

 

— ¿Estás seguro? — pregunto, tomando su polla desde la base y guiándola de nuevo hacia la boca de Ackles, que deja que el restriegue la punta por todas esos labios, hasta dejarlos empapados y escurridizos. — Mmmm, quiero volverla a meter... hasta el fondo.

 

Ackles frunció los labios, dejándole hacer lo que quisiera con él, ese enorme mástil tibio y mojado pedía a gritos ser devorado lentamente; pero ninguno tenía paciencia para lo lento, probablemente nunca la tendrían en este vínculo que estaban formando, y pronto el asesino abrió su boca, dejándole entrar y penetrarle hasta que los testículos del correcto agente estaban apoyados en su barbilla.

 

Cuando Padalecki empuja, le toma por sorpresa la fuerza con que lo hace, como sus testículos golpean sus rostros y su boca se expande, como el líquido pre seminal se estalla contra su boca, es algo que le gusta que le enloquece y por eso se une al movimiento, eso y porque las enormes manos de Jared se aferraron a sus cabeza.

 

Esta vez no se detiene para nada, folla su boca sin pensar en si le está asfixiando o si le duele, solo se mueve por insto, persiguiendo el intenso placer, increíble, delicioso, fuera de mucho de lo que había sentido despues de haber salido de la universidad.

 

Tener a este peligroso hombre sumisamente tragando su polla, a su merced, con sus cristalinos ojos claros puestos sobre él, y su boca curvada en una mueca de satisfacción.

 

Es todo muy agitado, pero el ritmo que lleva es el adecuado para perder la cabeza.

 

Cuando el travieso dedo acaricia su entrada, un corto grito escapa de él, y despues de eso, está sintiendo el robusto dedo de Ackles penetrándole.

 

De inmediato, como si su cuerpo recordará la sensación de todo lo que sintió cuando estuvo junto a Ackles, empujó un poco para atrás, a la vez que hacía adelante, fue un movimiento extraño,  torpe, que no supo cómo se dio realmente, pero Ackles hizo un sonido parecido a una risa entonces.

 

— No hagas eso..., que no se hacía donde empujar, si contra tu deliciosa boca o... o... estas chupándome tan fuerte, Ohhhh…

 

Un segundo dedo entro en su cuerpo, y supo que se volvería loco. Sabia como moverlos dentro, como tocarle y explorar su esfínter para hacerle lloriquear, su polla chorreando en la boca del asesino que no quería más que verle tan desquiciado como él. Un tercer dedo le penetro y fue allí cuando sintió como sus bolas se contraían, el orgasmo inminente ante los dedos que le follaban y la boca que le succionaba.

 

Lo consigue, le descontrola a niveles insospechados, lo sabe por la forma en que esta enterrándose en su boca, tratando de ir más allá de lo humanamente posible, lo sabe, por como arde su la comisura de sus labios, por como el aire le falta y sus ojos casi se ponen en blanco. Más cuando empieza a sentir el semen resbalando de su garganta, ese que se estrelló contra su boca hasta que incluso bajo de su boca hacia su cuello.

 

Ackles se separa lentamente, dejando que el pesado miembro resbale de su boca y cogiendo una larga bocanada de aire, sus dedos aun mordiéndose a Jared que abre las piernas y estira los brazos para sostenerse de las paredes, jadeando.

 

— Woah...

 

— Sí,  Wow — responde Jared, estirando su mano para tomar el semen que ha quedado fuera y llevarlo a los labios de Jensen.

 

— Sabes dulce, pensé que serias más amargo... — se relame los labios probando el semen que ha quedado allí también. — usemos algo de esta crema para lubricarte mejor.

 

— ¿Vas a follarme de nuevo? — preguntó más ansioso lo que debería, hasta que se percató algo. — ¿o es mi turno?

 

— ¿Tu turno? Si, seguro... — empujo los dedos llenos semen en el culo de Jared, lubricando toda el área que abarcaban los dedos en el aun tembloroso esfínter. — Tu solo levanta una de esas largas piernas... y déjame entrar...

 

La orden le estremeció,  le estremeció tanto, se sintió su miembro volver a reaccionar con facilidad y sin embargo se obligó a tratar de que no se notará cuando le había afectado — ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó con su voz cargado de placer y diversión,  sintiendo como Ackles contorneada sus dedos dentro de él — a Pensé que querías mi polla en tu culo...

 

— ¿Luzco como que me importa eso ahora mismo? — empujo su dedo más largo hasta que consiguió la próstata de Jared, rodeándola con su dedo sin presionarla directamente. — Ahora mismo solo quiero volver aquí adentro.

 

— ¡Mmmm dios Jeeen!  — bramo porque Ackles arañó apenas su próstata,  dando una suave probada de placer, una rápida e intensa, que solo le puso un poco más ansioso, fue evidente por la forma en que su culo se aferró a los dedos. — ¿Estás duro? ¿Quieres... quieres Ahhh...?

 

— Quiero joderte, así que abre las malditas piernas... — siseo, por fin a su altura, su boca acariciando el tenso tendón que se pronunciaba en el cuello de Jared.

 

Asintió, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entre abiertos es lo que Ackles miro mientras registro con insano placer como el enorme hombre a su lado levantó una de sus largas y atractivas piernas para dejarle acceso a su condenada apretada entrada, se lamio los labios de anticipación.

 

Esta vez, le jodio mas para conseguir el placer propio, que para hacerle correrse, igual, se corrió como un adolescente con la única estimulación de Ackles mordiendo entre su cuello y sus pezones, y su aporreado miembro frotándose con el abdomen del asesino, fue un orgasmo rápido para ambos, intenso como los anterior, pero aún más agotador, días y días de trabajo, tensiones acumuladas, discusiones, muertes, todo se disolvió mientras se besaban lentamente bajo el agua helada.

 

Terminan bañándose en silencio, frotando sus cuerpos con suavidad, dejando que los restos de sudor y semen se vayan junto al agua que resbala por sus cuerpos, otra vez están trabajando en automático, ocupándose diligentemente del otro y sin pensar demasiado en ellos o en todo lo que ha pasado. Es realmente una extraña mecánica la que han desarrollado, pero tampoco están dispuestos a hablar de ello, eso no ha cambiado, lo que sí cambia es como Padalecki esa noche se desliza en la cama de Jensen y este no dice nada.

 

La mañana llega con un mensaje de confirmación de sus vuelos y con ello con la maldita noticia de que nuevamente tienen que volar en clase económica, su cuerpo siente la molestia de inmediato y un puchero se forma en su rostro, uno que hace que Jensen se burle un poco de él mientras se encaminan al aeropuerto. El viaje es tan incómodo como la primera vez y realmente no quiere ni imaginar cómo estará su espalda cuando llegue a casa.

 

Lo primero que hacen al llegar es reportarse con sus superiores, Danneel Harris, como la flamante y peligrosa mujer que es, les felicita a ambos y es enfática en decir, que al menos han salvado a alrededor de veinte mujeres y desarticulado una red que tenía incidencia en los servicios de diplomáticos alrededor del mundo. Eso es un halago vacío para él, es un halago sustentado en números, no en personas, porque si bien es cierto, es algo que no se había percatado realmente, siente que no es suficiente si actualmente hay familias llorando a sus hijas.

 

Morgan había susurrado también un buen trabajo y le había dado un abrazo que casi le rompió, pero recordó las palabras de Jensen, sobre no llorar y se había tragado su dolor.

 

Después de todo Kara Massini no iba a volver, no importaba cuántas redes y personas salven, no hay nadie que traiga de nuevo a la chiquilla a este mundo. Quizás por ello le pide a Morgan ser él quien junto a las profesionales de psicología y Trabajo Social les de la noticia a sus padres, porque es en parte responsable de lo sucedido.

 

No fue fácilmente ponerse de pie frente a esa familia, no fue fácil observar como la madre de la Kara se derrumbó en el suelo y mucho menos ver al padre empezar a caminar por la habitación en círculos y gritar, no fue fácil escuchar a sus hermanos maldecir entre lágrimas por el cruel destino que había sufrido su hermanita, esta parte nunca era fácil, pero la soporto junto a la familia porque era lo menos que podía hacer.

 

Sin embargo, no espero que al menos recuperar el cuerpo fuera un consuelo, quizás es porque muchas veces quienes son víctimas de estas situaciones no suelen “regresar” de ninguna forma y el cuerpo, el cuerpo indicaba que, aunque fuera para mal todo había terminado, Kara ya no sufría más y descubrió que era un consuelo hasta para él mismo.

 

Incluso le compartió a la familia, cuando estaba más tranquila lo que Jensen le había dicho, como la chiquilla había luchado hasta el último segundo y eso pareció ser otro consuelo, porque parecía que eso eran común en ella, luchar, por lo que de alguna extraña forma la familia y especialmente el padre le dijo que al menos no habían cambiado a su pequeña hija.

 

El funeral es como cualquier otro, es una mierda. No importa los consuelos que la familia ha edificado como sus anclas, el dolor es horrendamente palpable y aun así se mantiene lo más estoico que puede, al menos hasta que deja una rosa sobre la tumba de Kara, cuyo Epifanio decía “Amada hija, talentosa chef y eterna luchadora”. En ese instante, una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla derecha.

 

Había vuelto a la oficina para hacer el papeleo, su expresión indescifrable, sus compañeros de trabajo intentando todo el rato averiguar qué era lo que le ocurría, pero el solo excusaba que tenía demasiado trabajo por hacer, y colocaba la música mucho más alta. La muerte de la chica le había removido cosas por dentro que siempre que acababa un caso pensaba que estaban enterradas.

 

Había colocado su foto en el álbum de las personas que le habían asignado salvar y que había fallado en hacerlo, y luego había escondido dicho álbum en su escritorio, queriendo olvidarse de él y centrarse en el otro asunto que le tenía desganado.

 

Desde que había vuelto a Washington, no había vuelto a ver a Jensen ni una vez.

 

Cuando había preguntado a Harris por la dirección del asesino ella se había reído en su cara, y luego le había humillado aún más riéndose mientras continuaba caminando hasta subirse en el ascensor y dejándole en el pasillo.

 

— Esta loca. — gruño para sí mismo, sonrojado y humillado, mientras salía de las oficinas se dio cuenta que la mujer había concluido que era una de las conquistas más de Ackles, que se había interesado ingenuamente por el asesino. Maldita sea, no era así,  ¿Cierto?

 

Con esa pregunta sin respuesta, regreso a su vacío apartamento con una mueca de molestia ante la más mínima posibilidad de que realmente todo había sido un juego del asesino. Aunque trato de olvídalo,  mientras desempacaba.  

 

Se dio cuenta de inmediato cuando saco toda la ropa sucia que ninguno de sus malditos boxers estaba allí, intento recordar si los había colocado en otra maleta, pero realmente todas sus maletas aquí así que solo quedaba una posibilidad abierta para lo que le podía haber ocurrido a su ropa interior.

 

Maldijo, mientras revolvía a ver qué otra cosa faltaba. Una de sus camisas de dormir tampoco aparecía, y por extraño que parezca, la caja de condones que se había llevado estaba vacía. Para más humillación —así lo consideraba— encontró un dildo negro de doble punta escondido entre sus calcetines, el cual tiro en la cama como si quemara.

 

— Pero que rayos hizo este hombre...

 

Se quedó quieto un segundo, su vista se devolvió al con solador y sus mejillas se sonroja ron un poco, mierda, de alguna forma su cuerpo se estremeció con los recuerdos que enterró con fuerza mientras se disponía a seguir desamparado.

 

— Creo que tendré que ir a comprar boxers, no... ¿Qué es esto? , estos... estos boxers,  no son míos.  

 

¿Cómo rayos había hecho en los pocos minutos que se había tomado para ir a orinar antes de que salieran de la habitación del hotel?

 

A menos que...

 

Le dio vuelta a los boxers negros y pequeños que estaban obviamente sucios, pero no había nada en ellos, nada escrito ni una pista, revolvió la maleta y suspiro, quizás era su imaginación.

 

O quizás no.

 

Fue hacia su cama y se sentó, sintiendo que había algo allí exclusivamente para él.

 

Miro el espejo del armario donde se reflejaba en las mañanas cuando despertaba, y luego miro a la mesita de noche, entonces una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

 

Allí, debajo de su despertador electrónico estaba un trozo de papel doblado.

 

La verdad ni siquiera gasto tiempo en pensar como Ackles había dado con su dirección y en qué momento, se había trasladado fuera de su supuesta prisión para dejar aquella nota, mucho menos como había entrado. No pierdo tiempo en ello, no, por el contrario tomo el papel con cuidado y lo desdobla,  encontrado una dirección escrita en esta.

 

Sonrió. Sonrió como no lo había hecho en días.

 

Podría verle de nuevo, podría acercarse de nuevo a él y hablarle, y sentirse bien con otro ser humano que no le juzgaría por nada de lo que hiciera.

 


End file.
